


School-Time Stress

by TheHorae



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Comfort, Cute, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Humor if you squint, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, reader has finals and is STRESSED
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21724255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHorae/pseuds/TheHorae
Summary: Reader has finals and her loving boyfriend, Bucky, helps shoo away the exam stress
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 15





	School-Time Stress

“I give up!” You roared, snapping your laptop closed, and burying your face into the couch cushions.   
“Is someone using their outside voice?” The voice of your boyfriend, Bucky, rang from within the nearby kitchen, and you could hear the mirthful smirk on his lips.   
“Who even needs university? I’m an avenger! I don’t need an education!” You huffed, crossing your arms over your chest, “Plus, I don’t need to know how to read to know how to blow stuff up!”  
You were working through the last year of your undergraduate degree, a commitment you made before you had become an avenger. You hadn’t regretted your decision until that very moment. It was finals season, and your stress had reached an all-time high.   
“I think it’s great that you’re getting an education, doll,” Bucky stated, exiting the kitchen with two mugs in his hands, “But, I think knowing how to read is kinda vital.”   
You groaned, closely mirroring an indignant child as your boyfriend sat down beside you, handing you one of the mugs.   
“Maybe some coffee will help.” He offered, taking a sip from his own mug.  
You took a drink, and sighed happily at the feeling of warmth that flowed through your body.   
“I’m just so tired, Jamie,” You said after a moment, “I feel like my brain is a bag of wild cats.”  
Bucky chuckled warmly, pressing a kiss to the crown of your head.   
“I know, doll,” He smiled, wrapping his metal arm around your shoulders, “Y’know, I think it’s pretty neat that you’re getting your education.”  
“I’m going to ignore the fact that you just said ‘neat’,” You giggled, “Why do you feel that way?”  
A thoughtful look crossed Bucky’s handsome face before he replied.  
“Not many gals in my time were encouraged to go to university, it wasn’t really seen as a woman’s place, I guess,” He said, his voice a little bit pointed, “But now, seeing women going to school and getting higher education is real great. It’s inspiring to see that you’re finally being encouraged to pursue your interests professionally.”   
You couldn’t help but feel touched at his words, and a little bit guilty.   
“And here I am, complaining about it.” You chuckled, shaking your head.  
“Doll, you’re allowed to vent your frustrations, even if they’re about a good thing. Like school.” He smiled, gathering you into his lap.  
“It sounds like someone’s been listening to his therapist,” You giggled, pressing a kiss to his stubbly cheek.  
“I just hate seeing my best girl feeling stressed out,” He replied, “Is there anything else I can do to help you feel better?”   
You looked at him for a moment, taking in the loving expression on his face.   
“Can we just sit like this for a while? You being a living space heater is really helping me loosen up.” You grinned, running a hand through his long hair.   
“Sure thing, doll. Let me know if you want me to help loosen you up in other ways.”   
“Oh, Buck! Ew!” You laughed at his lewd remark.  
Both yours and Bucky’s laughter mingled together, and you felt more relaxed than you had in weeks. You would get through all those finals, and end the last semester of your degree with strength.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, thanks so much for reading! This is a short one because, much like our reader, I'm gripped in the midst of finals season! If you're also in this stressful season, I hope this lil fic can bring some sort of comfort to ya!


End file.
